


What Heaven May See

by Leshan



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Christmas, M/M, ave maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshan/pseuds/Leshan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting a scene for a magical Christmas interlude with help as always from Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gairid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/gifts).



> I missed Christmas in July, so I'm posting this now and you can have Christmas in August. I never was good at following standard procedure. 
> 
> This was inspired by a beautiful piece of music I happened to hear during the holiday season on a radio program known as Hearts of Space. Truly, the music overwhelmed me and left me feeling as it should... humbled and yet, full. I was at once thankful for the blessings that have come into this strange life of mine and keenly aware of the fact that like everyone, I take those blessings for granted far too often. Of course, the most beautiful blessing is Louis and when I become overwhelmed with the love I feel for him, I try to produce some physical manifestation of the miracle that he is and that we are together. 
> 
> You can find the music on Youtube: "Ave Maria" and the name of the artist is Ashana. -- I would invite you to listen to the piece in full, and then cue it again maybe mid-way through chapter three. 
> 
> Comments welcome as always, and I hope you find it as enjoyable to read as it was to write.

 

What Heaven May See

Written Dec. 2010

A few nights earlier I had been nonchalantly out for a stroll. Don't shake your head at me; I maintain it was innocent. Along the way I happened to catch Brian's scent and follow it to Flanagan's bar or pub, more precisely. To my surprise he was there with David's houseman, Charles, who was downing the pints with steady enthusiasm. I watched them for a while and then sauntered over to chat but I was in a fickle mood and irritated with myself for the vacillation. I left them after a short while, but a phrase stuck in my mind. Charles had asked me some innocuous question and I answered him with the clichéd line from the Interview movie that he might as well ask heaven what it sees. For nights afterward these words reverberated in my head like some damnable commercial jingle, and finally my mind clicked on a marvelous idea.

 When I called Brian in the middle of the night, he sounded drunk and covered the phone several times to talk in a muffled tone to what I presumed to be a bedmate before he came on the line properly.. "Brian, can you be at the townhouse on Chartres tomorrow night?"

 “Yeah, of course. What’s going on?” There was a muffled thud in the background and Brian snorted. “Sorry---you, aahh..caught me at a sort of strategic moment.”

 "Yes, I'm sorry, but it's an idea I have to do something for Louis. If you can do the room as I'm imagining it to be, he'll love it."

 "The room?” Some of the slur left his voice as he became a little more focused. This isn't going to be another dungeon theme, is it?"

 "That wouldn't be very Christmas-like. Maybe another time though. What I have in mind is much, much softer."

 "You want me to decorate the bedroom in the Chartres townhouse for Christmas?"

 He must have had quite a bit to drink: he was not normally so befuddled no matter what time of the night it was. "Not ribbons and bows, Brian. I'm more imaginative than that and you know it."

 "Sorry. I...mmm.” There was more covered conversation on his side followed by laughter.

 "I'm sorry to disturb you and the catch of the day, my friend, but this is for Louis. Can you do it?"

 “Not sure I'm the man for what you have in mind, but I'll be there tomorrow after sunset. We'll talk about your idea. I'll bring a master decorator."

 "Very well then, thank you Brian for your indulgence."

 "Always, Lestat. I’ll see you tomorrow evening."

 He closed the line and I was left to sit with anticipation of the idea coming to life. I grabbed a blank piece of paper off the desk and started to draw the images in my mind. With every line of the pencil, I saw it through Louis' eyes and felt everything I wanted to deliver for him in that scene. There was one thing more important than the amazing decor, one crucial element: a piece of music I'd heard some time ago that swam to life in my mind as I sketched.

 

***************

 

When they arrived the next evening I was surprised that the decorator was a young lady. I supposed I had expected it to be Brian’s bedroom companion for some reason. I regarded her warily and called Brian aside to explain what I had in mind. He relayed this to his friend, and as I watched her from a crack in the door she paused to consider it and then broke into a wide smile saying she knew just where to go to get the right items. She actually clapped her hands like a delighted child. For some reason that made me feel better about leaving it to her care. Brian took the sketch and shooed me away to the farthest part of the house. He assured me I could look at it before she left and called the job complete, so there was nothing to do but wait. I soothed myself by listening to the music I'd selected to go with the loveliness they would create.

 This was a version of the Ave Maria, for which I'd always had a weakness beyond even my own comprehension. This rendition was slow and ethereal and I sank down into the sofa as the sound filled the room. The Ave... It seemed so very understated when the true power of it moved through my core in subtle waves, filling me with a peace I rarely knew.

 How much time had passed before I heard Brian's voice and turned to face him?

 "Lestat, I'm - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." The smile on his face abruptly dimmed.

 I wiped my eyes without a thought to how it must appear. "It's fine. Everything all done then?"

 "Want to come take a look or should I just send her home? It turned out even better than the promise of your artwork, which by the way wasn't bad. I never knew you could draw with such a fluid hand."

 "When it comes to my talents cher, I'm sure there are many things you don't know." I gave a gentle laugh as he took my hand and pulled me up from where I sat. He led me upstairs to the bedroom. Where was the girl? I scanned for her and detected her outside in her car. Her voice was bitter as she argued with someone on her cell phone. I opened the door and saw whiteness everywhere as I'd instructed. The bedposts were covered around with gauzy white material that at points billowed over a cinch of gold rope. The walls were draped in a different material of white. The bed was dressed in white satin with a hint of deep red piping. I laughed at that touch.

 "The crimson was your idea I'm guessing?"

 "Hey, how would I know what you have planned for that bed?” He smiled.

 "Ah, but you see, I don't either. That's the magic." I continued to look over the effect. There were candles of all sizes and shapes, each set in a little cloud of white fluff like you might use when stuffing a pillow. It was enchanting. Everything from the window seat to the floor had been covered in white. She had even put white decorative stencils in the corners of the windows themselves. I was very pleased. “She said you can take some of that fluffy material and those little candles and light the stairs. I can do that for you tomorrow if you like. It would be a great finish. It’s really something that you’re doing this for Louis. Any particular reason or just for Christmas?”

 “Yes, if you could take care of that, please?” I nodded. “It would lend the perfect touch. I don’t have a reason. He simply deserves to see the inspiration he stirs within me. If you could get roses too, perhaps two dozen in white, trimmed with gold. Call the florist on Prytania – the one we used for the ceremony last summer. Have them divided into vases by the windows and petals I think on the bed.” I smiled as I pictured it. "As for this decorating job, I declare it a success. Now let me cut your friend a check and tell her I offer my praise on a job well done in a remarkably short time." I sat down at the desk and scribbled my 'legal name' on the signature line. The amount was left blank. He would have already told her money was no object and negotiated a reasonable rate. He knew money was no object, but he never let anyone take advantage of that fact.

 He took it and went down to talk to her. I watched from the window as she flirted with him and he promised to take her out for a drink after the holidays. Brian was a people magnet, regardless of gender and for a moment I felt strangely proud of him. When she pulled out and disappeared down the street, he pulled out his cell and called me while I watched him. I fished mine free from a pocket and chided him for calling me instead of coming back in for a proper thank you.

 "You save that for Louis, He deserves that and more. You need anything else from me tonight?"

 "No no, my friend. Go on home to your catch of the day." I laughed. "And thank you."

 "Hey now, he's not the catch of the day. He's the catch of the month. Get it right." He clicked the phone shut as his laughter trailed off. He waved up at me and then turned and headed off into the darkness for whomever waited that night. I smiled for his happiness. People seldom realize how it radiates even after they've departed.


	2. Chapter 2

  
All the while I'd been busy with decorating the house, Louis had been away in Baton Rouge in preparation of the last Christmas fundraiser we would attend together. I found the director of the organization to be quite condescending, so it was far better that Louis meet with her in regard to the final details. I would join him the night of the 23rd and together we would blend in as two distinguished gentlemen, shake hands with the right people and if I had my way, be strapped into the car and speeding home before dawn lit the sky on the morning of Christmas Eve.

In his absence I spent the night with David for many reasons. It may sound like I see David as a substitute but Louis does not begrudge David exclusive time with me and the truth is that I wanted to speak to him about my Nepal journey as well as Africa. There was much to be discussed and I wanted to know if he had made progress on his documentation. Before long it was early morning and neither of us wanted to say goodnight, so I slept safely by his side.

  
The next night I reluctantly made the trip to meet Louis. I wished that I were merely picking him up for a return trip to New Orleans, but dressed in a sharply tailored suit, there I was to tough out the evening. I'll spare our readers the gory details but I may have had a tad too much to drink and since I was so well behaved, Louis pulled me into a darkened room at some point to alleviate my boredom. Those two factors made the event bearable. Still, when at last the crowd had thinned and the last business cards had been exchanged, I was eager to get home.

  
"What's your hurry?" Louis inquired. "I thought maybe you would want to stay here tonight and go out on the town for a while."

  
"My thirst has already been quenched darling, and I missed you last night." I pouted. "I want to go home."

  
"You sure you haven't just missed driving your car?"

  
"Touché, mon amour. You know me well. The trip here was exhilarating. I didn't have you or David to yell at me. Honestly, I think sometimes you guys forget that even if we all go over a cliff we'll survive."

  
"But your car wouldn't." He offered a smirk so brilliant it could have been one of mine.

  
"Right." I tugged at his tie. "So you want to get out of this hotel and back where we belong?"

  
 "Let's at least get out of these suits. I told you before and I'll say it again Lestat, you look stunning in that new jacket." He came closer and pulled my tie until it fell slack against the sleek black material on my chest. As I looked into the magic of his eyes I felt the rush of desire that in all these years had never subsided. Only Louis could create that particular blend of emotions that was at once lust, abiding joy, and everything in between.

  
Still, when I thought of what I had planned for tomorrow, I felt that same giddiness as when I'd initially told him about it that night by the garden, and I resisted the urge to take him to bed or truthfully, skip the bed and take him right there on the floor.

  
"You know I was wondering," I said as I stripped and carefully hung the suit. "Do we have plans to go to the cathedral on Christmas Eve?" I walked around completely nude, not oblivious to his eyes upon me.

  
"I'd enjoy that, yes, unless you have other plans." He remained by the bed as he undressed and paused for a minute to gauge my actions. "Not interested this evening my love?"

  
"Oh I'm interested alright." I winked at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'm always interested." I ran a hand down his chest and tweaked one of his nipples. "Tonight though, my mind is elsewhere, it's true."

  
"Anything you want to talk about?"

He resigned himself to re-dressing, and I was already in a much more relaxed pair of black pants and a silky shirt. I zipped up the garment bag, grabbed my leather coat off the back of the chair and turned to look at my love. "Louis, you'll know the details soon enough." I gave him a confident, easy smile as an assurance nothing was wrong.

  
"Tomorrow night. Remember what I told you before? Inspiration, Louis. A Christmas to remember together, and we can go to the cathedral darling, of course."

  
The briefest scowl crossed his face and then he slipped into his shoes, grabbed his own garment bag and coat, and we were ready to depart. As we made our way out front to the garage (I’ve never trusted a valet) I promised him I'd keep it under 100 mph. Truthfully, I might push it to 150 if I had the chance on an open stretch of road, and then again I might only do the speed limit. I might decide to pull over in a secluded spot and cater to Louis' desires. I might do anything that crossed my mind. My wiring felt deliciously unhinged, and not in the usual dangerous way. All I knew as we sped out of the city was that the best hours were yet to come, and I could hardly wait.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Most often I awoke before Louis and so it was on Christmas Eve that I left the house while he lay sprawled out in our bed. I called Brian but got no answer. Well, everything should be set up without further need of his assistance. He'd sent me a text when the flowers were delivered that read, 'petals on the bed too, have fun!' and while my plans for the evening weren't intended to be 'fun', I surely knew they would be enjoyable.

I entered the front door and saw that Brian must have already been there because the candlelit clouds he suggested were already on every other level of the staircase. It was a charming effect and I couldn't help a smile. So yes, maybe on some level I was a hopeless romantic as they say. It thrilled me to do such a thing for my love, and after I'd hung my handsome new pea coat on the hall tree, I sat down to write him a note.

_ Cher Louis, _

_ Come to me in only this, and find what awaits. _

I sat the robe in an open gift box and propped it on the stairs where it wouldn't be overlooked. I laid the note upon it and headed upstairs.

When I opened the door, I must have stood there for a full minute to take it all in. What a wonderful thing that you could now buy what they called flameless candles that looked and smelled as real as handcrafted. When I first learned of the battery operated candles, I couldn't help but think that a lot of homes would have been saved if they'd existed in my time as a mortal. We never could have imagined such technology, and yet now it was so simple and commonplace. They flickered and danced in clouds that had been sprinkled with silver and gold.

"Ugh. They sparkle." I said to myself with a laugh. Well Edward Cullen if he existed could eat his heart out, because he didn't have what was on the way to me tonight. 

I undressed, hung my clothes and put on my own white robe. The room smelled warm and comforting like vanilla or towels fresh from the dryer. As I sat down by the window I recalled how once, I had insisted on folding towels at David's old house when I came upon Kyle doing the laundry. I'd grabbed an armload of them and buried my face until they cooled.

A glance at the clock and I figured Louis was awake. I'd told him last night to come here as soon as he got up, but he wasn't usually the kind to jump out of bed and get right into things. Maybe he'd learned that from me over the years. I liked to get up and depending on my mood maybe meditate for a short while or lounge in front of the television to catch up on the news. I found immediacy was horrible for my mood, though it was true that I usually expected it of others. Louis knew however that whatever I had planned was already marvelous in my opinion, so I trusted that he wouldn't dally at home too long.

In less than a half hour as I sat by the window staring at nothing in particular while my thoughts wandered, I saw him coming down the sidewalk.

He had his hands in the deep pockets of his overcoat and his head was slightly bent against the wind. He wore the grey flannel cap he'd admired only a few nights ago when we were out to purchase the last of our gifts. I thought it looked magnificent against the inky darkness of his hair, but then I was eternally prejudiced. As he walked against the wind, I thought not for the first time of how long I'd loved him. Whenever I thought of that first fateful night, I couldn't help but smile. For all we'd endured as a couple, I was more in love with him now, more fascinated by him even than I'd been back in those nights before I'd brought him to me forever.

To the average person, surely the fact of being fascinated with anyone for over 200 years seems improbable, but this isn't just anyone we're talking about - this is my Louis. He is patient to a fault with me, he's surprisingly witty and humorous and the depth of his emotions, even for a vampire, often leaves me lost for words. If you know me at all you'll agree that is a rare thing. For this reason, I must find creative methods to reward my beloved - tonight was merely one example.

I heard the latch click open on the front door but I sat still and watched the wind eddy a litter of leaves into a corner on the empty banquette below. It seemed I could still see him there but I heard his voice from the other side of the bedroom door. The particular way he said my name was almost musical at times with his emphasis on the first syllable, even though he said that in a lower tone. It was funny that even on nights when he was furious with me, the tempo and lilt of my name didn’t change.

As I sat in the shelter of the window bay and watched him open the door, his expression was everything I had hoped for when I planned for this night. He'd put on the robe as the note I'd left had instructed and the golden light of the candles on the silken white material took my breath away. He looked around, up and down and the look of soft wonder that moved across his face was my heart's reward.

When he entered fully, again he stood still and looked around. The expression on his face was something I could have studied all night: Gentleness, amazement, joy, contentment - all of these seemed to surface at once and in the candlelight, he was radiant. He'd tied the robe at the waist and for an instant, I wanted to jump up and get rid of it completely to see the play of amber light and shadow on his body, but this moment was not to be rushed.

He saw me of course, though I was somewhat obscured by a hanging bit of fabric. Dreamlike, he walked over and looked at me with heartbreaking tenderness. He caressed my hair and then my face. Without a word he pulled me up and kissed me, but barely and turned to press his cheek against mine. His hands came up to loosen the knotted belt of my robe, and in silence he slipped it from my shoulders. When he moved back to look at me, I heard and saw a deep inhale as he shook his head almost imperceptibly. I wasn't unaccustomed to his appreciation of my body, but knowing him as I did and knowing the total effect of the music and the decor, I felt  self- conscious, for I knew how I must appear. To assuage such feelings I stepped to him and easily removed his robe, but if I thought I would escape my own dose of awe, I was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

He looked ... well, there aren't words for how he looked, even for a word man like me. In creating this night, I had hoped to evoke something similar to heaven itself, but before me was a man like no mortal man, and a man like no angels - and I'd seen angels. He was chiseled strength and exquisite beauty, and I felt tears welling in my eyes as I leaned in and kissed his face. I could not help but to whisper his name against the coolness of his skin.

"Lestat", he returned. He knew I could get lost as I looked at him, as he often suffered the same effect with me.

We stood, locked in a deep, slow kiss. His hands wound in my hair and I picked him up without effort or comment and carried him to the petal-strewn bed. We lay together and shared slow caresses, whispers and the lightest of kisses while the music played. While it certainly was erotic and sensual, this was not our usual tableau of desire. Our bodies certainly responded in kind, but it was not our mission this evening to relieve what need may arise.

I turned him off my chest and moved onto his so that I might stare into those beguiling eyes. "My darling." I smiled and plucked another short kiss from his lips. "It’s been far too long since I’ve created something special for you. I heard the music and instantly, this came to mind." 

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful." He brushed back an errant length of curl off my face. "The music is wonderful. Of course the Ave has always been remarkable to me and it's marvelous for the scenery you've created here. I feel lost within the sound."

"You'll never be lost, beloved. I'll always call you home." I sat up into the middle of the bed and pulled his hand until he was upright at my side. My voice was low and measured as I faced him. "When I thought about all the places I've seen - where I've gone, Louis, to heaven itself, I couldn't even believe it anymore, that I'd done such a thing." I shook my head a bit and he smiled and touched my hair while I continued. "I thought about the definition of it all and I realized something."

His head was angled slightly as he listened to me with one ear and the ethereal music with the other. "It has no definition love."

"Not a concrete definition but the idea of heaven is comforting, serene, blissful, warm, welcoming, and maybe the purest love one could ever fathom.” I looked down and for a second could not continue. I knew that what I was about to say might come out sounding like a line from one of those insipid romance novels. I nearly laughed at the thought of Louis and myself on the book cover, our shirts torn open as we shared a torrid embrace. This moment however, was not staged for comedy, and so I continued as I looked into his eyes. “What I mean to say is - While I am here upon this earth, Louis, my heaven is here with you for you are all those things to me."

He is not one to easily be rendered speechless, nor moved to tears and yet as he held my gaze he was doubly affected. A thin line of crimson appeared against the white of his eyes and instinctively I wanted to taste it. When I reached my hand toward his face, he captured it and used it to draw himself in toward my chest where he lay his head and whispered, “Le paradis n'est rien comparé à l'amour que nous partageons. Jamais je n'aimerai autant que je t'aime, Lestat.”

We moved together and apart like waves upon the shore, and at last we lay in a tangle of sheets to touch with teasing fingertips and share the softest kisses. He moved against my side with a moan and as he moved again up onto my chest I felt him climax with a gentle shudder. I smiled as he came to kiss me.

“What things you bring about. I cannot help myself.” He said with feigned embarrassment as his mouth found mine with tenderness.

I kissed him slow and deep and then in silence we simply read one another’s faces. “Merry Christmas, my darling.”

“Christmas,” He paused with an almost confused expression. “I think I’d quite forgotten the occasion, but what you've done here tonight is as you promised: Most memorable. Are we ready to leave this bliss and make our usual appearance at the cathedral?”

“If you like - though I loathe the thought of getting back into my clothes.” I said with a dramatic sigh.

“Don’t you always?” He countered.

He tossed the sheet onto my head as he got up and when I pulled it away, his nakedness once more in the amber glow made me want to do everything except get out of bed and cover up my evident appreciation for his physique. Still, we both enjoyed the observance of ceremony and crowd at midnight mass, so I grumbled and got on with the process. It was rather funny, because once I stood and reached for my clothes, Louis turned, saw me and stumbled for a second.

“My clothing is downstairs.” He walked toward the door and waited until I’d slipped into the tight black sweater, pants and jacket. “Not that you’ll mind the view as we go, I imagine.”

“Not at all.” I laughed and slapped him on one of those perfect bare cheeks as he started down the steps. “But I’ll behave myself since we’re on our way to church.” 

“You’d better - you remember a few years ago when it stormed on this night and you nonchalantly said ‘or may lightning strike me’?”

I met him on the landing as he reached for his garments. “I do. Thankfully it struck the porte-cochère and not either of us, right?”

“Don’t tempt fate, Lestat.” He chided me with a slight shake of his head as he dressed.

“If I had not tempted fate all those years ago Louis, I have to guess we’d hardly be together, let alone to share another Christmas. Some people might argue that we both tempt fate by stepping anywhere near a church, to say nothing of attending mass.”

He threw on his coat as I grabbed mine from the hook by the front door. “Yes well as you’re quick to point out, ignorance is one thing humanity shares in abundance. If they’ve come to know anything about either of us, they know that’s not true. Tonight, everyone is allowed sanctuary and grace in God’s dwelling.”

I stopped as he opened the door and drew him close. I was thankful for all the things I’d seen outside the earthly realm, but for this time and place with Louis in my arms, there was no means to measure my gratitude. He smiled, kissed my cheek and took me by the hand. We headed out and I suddenly felt conspicuously blessed and overcome with peace. I gave a short laugh and silently tempted fate once more with the assumption that such emotions signaled that maybe tonight I had succeeded in showing my love a glimpse of what heaven may see.


End file.
